russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?’ Premieres August 27 on IBC Primetime Ang Dating
August 16, 2018 IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services presents its newest and heartwarming primetime family drama Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?, topbilled by rising teleserye princess Kylie del Rosario with an ensemble of today’s most respected and most dramatic actors, beginning on August 27 (Monday) after Express Balita. Hilda Koronel, Phillip Salvador, Lyka Ugarte (left-up), Diether Ocampo, Jed Montero, Jennica Garcia, Rico Barrera (left-down), Kylie del Rosario (school uniform) (center), Kyle Vergara, Janina Vela, Emilio Garcia (right-up), Francis Ryan Lim (school uniform), Michael Tañeca (school uniform), Lorin Gabriella Bektas (school uniform), E.R. Ejercito (right-down) The classic late 70s and 80s soap opera returns to both television and radio as one of the newest additions to IBC-13's growing list of quality teleseryes and a DZTV radio drama, and is set to launch the career of teen actress Kylie, who has proven her acting prowess by playing remarkable roles as Joyce Abestano and Andrea Brillantes' classmate Kylie Valentina in Andrea's birthday episode of Iskul Bukol, Yna in Joe D'Mango's Love Notes episode I Feel Good for Dad, and Lenlen in Tasya Fantasya episode Betty the Fairly. The undisputed number 3 network gathers their top talents in both TV and AM radio in this project. Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? also boasts the powerhouse cast of Diether Ocampo, Jed Montero, Jennica Garcia, Rico Barrera, Hilda Koronel, Phillip Salvador, Kyle Vergara, Janina Vela, Emilio Garcia, Francis Ryan Lim, Michael Tañeca, Lorin Gabriella Bektas, Lyka Ugarte and E.R. Ejercito. Follow the story of Flordeluna (Kyliea) is a kind-hearted high school teenager who has an efforts in learning her path and her rich family which is the Alicante family as she raised by her father Leo (Diether) as a policeman while Elvira (Jed) is a beautiful stepmother who loves a policeman. When she struggled and learned her romantic love parent, Flordeluna always civil and caring toward when she learned and achieved. Things take a turn for the worse when the young girl's parents started maltreating her life. Also included in the cast are Lovely Rivero, Bodjie Pascua, Nadine Samonte, Analyn Nacion, Alexanda Quiambao, Aaron Rosario, Carl Longno, Jerould Aceron, Luis Gabriel Moreno, Sandy Talag, Krishna Johnson, Neil Perez, Peewee O'Hara, John Marie Bugcat and Marc Acueza. Meanwhile, the radio version on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 every weekday afternoon, will have Veronica Duterte as Flordeluna, Jacob Clayton as Rene Boy and Margaret Planas as Wilma. The other cast members include Roasanna Villegas as Jo Espero, Danny Depante as Leo Alicante, Abby Masilongan as Elvira, and Eric Galvez as Benjie. Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? is under the direction of award-winning actress and director Laurice Gullien and Mervyn B. Brondial and under the executive producer of Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Don’t miss the TV premiere of Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? this August 27 (Monday), 7;45pm before Express Balita in IBC-13’s Primetime ng Bayan. The radio version will premiere this August 27 (Monday), 2:30pm on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese. For updates, like the show’s official Facebook page at www.facebook.com/NasaanKaFlordeluna or follow @NasaanKaFlordeluna on Twitter and share your thoughts using the hashtag #NasaanKaFlordeluna?.